Carrier
'Aircraft Carriers (CVs, BBCVs)' Aircraft Carriers are surface ships designed to haul aircraft as their main armament. Their secondary armament is considerably weak and are added in as to not make them completely defenseless. The Flight Deck is where aircraft are launched out of and land on. Their reserves of aircraft are mainly used for supporting frontline ships by dealing medium to massive damage. Battleship Carriers are a hybrid of a Battleship and a Carrier. They are equipped with Battleship guns as well as armor. They retain the properties of a Carrier by still carrying a reserve of attack aircraft. The purpose of a hybrid is to add in more surface self-defense and offense from the ship itself, giving it the role of a battleship for offense and an aircraft carrier for support. Argo is the only known BBCV in the game. The only known Aircraft Cruiser is Solidarnost' ''Fighters '''Fighters' are attack aircraft equipped with Rocket pods and machine guns. They are mainly used for taking down enemy aircraft and airships. Fighters have machine guns that are used to shoot down enemy aircraft as well as airships. Each plane is equipped with 2 machine guns that can be fired by pressing the F''' key and fired consistently by holding it. Rockets are the Fighters' primary way of damaging surface ships. Each plane is equipped with 2 rocket pods located on both wings. These deal medium damage and have inconsistent accuracy, though are better when attacking somewhat large ships. Torpedo Bombers '''Torpedo Bombers are attack aircraft designed primarily to attack surface ships using aerial torpedoes. Each plane carries a singular torpedo, totalling of 6 torpedoes per squadron. They can deal massive damage to ships that have a low maneuverability such as Battleships, but require the risk entering Enemy auto AA fire in order to drop the torpedoes in. All of the torpedoes are dropped by pressing the T''' key near the surface, though they can be dropped while being higher up than a ship. Dive Bombers '''Dive Bombers/Divers '''are attack aircraft equipped with bombs that are dropped while diving. They must be diving to achieve maximum accuracy while executing a bombing run. Each bomb can deal up to 30k damage and have AOE damage. They are a good alternative to Torpedo Bombers when going up against Cruisers or ships that have great AA as to damage them while staying outside of the AA fire. A bomb can be dropped by pressing the '''G key while Diving. Tips, Strategies and Tactics *Stay towards the rear of the pack. While hanging out in an abandoned corner of the map or in your team's spawn may keep you out of the direct line of fire, you run the risk of being isolated away from help, or left so far away from the action that resupplying your fighters keeps you out of the fight for far too long. By staying with (and behind) the main bulk of your team's fleet, you can benefit from the protection of the pack, resupply faster, switch out fighters based on the situation, add your ship's AA to the defense of the fleet, and keep an eye on your carrier far easier. *Your carrier functions the best in the role of support. Don't just fly around and shoot at random targets, seek to actively assist your fleet with your ability to adapt. Have a Zeppelin on your side? Send out a flight of fighters and keep it safe from enemy aircraft. You see a battleship being harassed by a PT boat? Dive bombers (or even better - TU-15) will see your ally back to performing his role unhindered. Spot subs from above (easier done from the sky), assist isolated ships (your aircraft are the fastest things out there), provide early game recon, etc. You have the biggest bag of tricks in the game, use them. *If you must play hunter-killer, know your targets. You are capable of pinpoint damage in short bursts, but horrific DPS. Battleships, battlecruisers, carriers, and cruisers can regenerate armor faster than you can damage them (especially if you park your carrier in a distant and isolated location). However, PT boats, mine layers, subs, missile frigates exist to pad your kill score. If you get a game where the other team uses nothing but heavy armor, get in closer with your fleet. While risky, being able to launch a flight of torp bombers, fire and land within seconds will certainly assist. *Fly high over the sea, low over land. When traveling, staying over 400m in the air while over the water will keep most turrets from being able to hit you easily as well as avoiding active AA. Plus you get a speed boost while diving, making your attack approaches faster. While over land, flying low will accomplish the same by putting terrain between you and hostile fire.Make sure you fly planes at a good altitude.